Demi-gods at Goode
by Cherrypie321
Summary: Demi-gods Highschool trouble join percy and the gang as they face snoppy girls, rude jocks, friendly mortals and overall choas!
1. Chapter 1

Demi-gods at Goode

Percy's pov

"Percy Jackson get your lazy but down her now!" screamed my mum from in the kitchen. Now my mum is the nicest person you may ever meet but in the morning she will get very annoyed if you don't wake up. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, slayer of Kronos, slayer of Gia and much more. So today is my first day back at school which I am **not** looking forward too. My girlfriend, Annabeth chase, is in San Francisco and I am in Manhattan. She is going to some posh all-girls school therefore she will be far, far away from me.

I made my way into the kitchen and ate my blue pancakes and yes, I did say **blue** but don't ask. "So Percy are you looking forward too school this year?" asked my mum. "yeah right, do you really think I, me, the great Percy Jackson is looking forward to going too school. I don't think so" I laughed. "you might you never know, have you made the bed in the spare room?" my mum said while giving me more pancakes. "yes but why do we need too no ones staying, are they?" I said, mum kept telling me too tidy the spare room but I didn't know why. "No, No of course not I just wanted to… make it look nice, yhats all" I knew there was something else but I let it slide. I kissed my mum goodbye, got in my car and drove too school.

I met my friends Mason, Sarah, Danny and Lynn at the steps. I was gone for 8 months so there was a lot of questions but I stayed to my story, I went to live with my aunt and uncle in California to help out with my cousins. I was really fighting Gia with my girlfriend and some of my best mates but that's a different story.

"Hey Perc, looking forward to seeing Chloe again" laughed Mason, Chloe is the main high school slut and has been none stop asking me out and trying to make a move on me since my first day at Goode high. "shut up" I simply replied. I got my new schedule and headed for my new locker. I put up my photos from camp, one was me and my friends after we defeated Gia, one was of me and my mum. Last but not least was my own favourite: it was of me and Annabeth at camp, she was on my back in mid laugh and so was I. I didn't realise I was staring until someone coughed behind me. I turned around too see…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but hope you like this chapter. I forgot to do a disclaimer in the last chapter so here's one now… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson of Heroes of Olympus.**

Annabeth's p.o.v

I was shaking by the time I was walking up the steps to Goode High. My name is Annabeth Chase and I am a demi-god, hero of Olympus, daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus and Girlfriend of Percy Jackson. Out of all of them the one I am most proud of is the last one.

So Percy, My boyfriend, thinks I am going to an all-girls school but really I am going to Goode High… Percy's school. I tried to ignore the jealous looks from the girls and the boy's stares; I even saw one drooling which was a bit creepy. I was used to this, I mean demigods aren't known for being ugly. I wasn't wearing anything special just a green V-neck sweater, some skinny jeans and my white converse. I soon came to the office and there was a lady sitting at the desk, she looked about mid-thirty's but nice enough. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Hello are you one of the new students?" she said to me in a sweet, high voice

"yes, I need my schedule please" who else was new I wondered. She gave me my schedule and told me good luck; soon I was making my way to my locker.

"Hey, I am Lilly and I am meant to be showing you round" I turned around to find a girl about my age with black hair, brown eyes and a red summer dress on.

"Hi Lilly I am Annabeth" I replied with a smile, she seemed nice enough.

"Wow I love your name" yep, definitely nice enough "thanks so you going to come with me to my locker?" I asked.

"yeah sure, come on". I learned a lot about Lilly while walking to my locker when I saw who was opening their locker down the hall.

"What are you staring at?" Lilly asked me but when I didn't answer she just followed my gaze.

"oh, That's Percy Jackson. He is like the most popular guy here but doesn't hang round with the jocks but his friends who might not be that popular. Like me" when she said this I got proud and jealous: Proud because Percy isn't one of those mean jocks and jealous when Lilly said that last bit but I choose to ignore it.

"let's go talk to him" I said not waiting for Lilly to answer, I walked over to him. Suddenly a girl whose face was covered in make-up pushed past me and stepped in front of Percy, My Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson or heroes of olympus**

**Percy's p.o.v**

_I turned around to see... _Chloe Ashton, yay.

Chloe has: dyed blonde hair, dark brown eyes but not the warm kind, the mean kind.

She always wears mini skirts or mini shorts so anything with the word mini or short in it.

Today she was a pink mini skirt, a top so short it showed her belly-button and some massive heels.

"Hey Percy!" she screamed in that annoying voice "I missed you so much, I didn't see you at all so we should get to gether some time" I was very nervous by what I thought she met by _get to gether._

"yeah, urm, hi Chloe well, you didn't see me because I spent most my time at camp or with my girlfriend" I told her trying to make the girlfriend bit clear but by the look on here face I am guesing she didn't hear or care.

"Oh cool, so whats yor first class handsome" she said trying to be attractive but failing.

I was about to tell her a different class when I heard I voice that I could not have been happier to hear.

"Hi seaweedbrain" I turned sideways to see who the voice belonged to even though I already knew.

There she was, the girl of my dreams.

"Annabeth!" I screamed as I ran forword to her.

I picked her up and spun her in the air as she was as light as a feather.

"Put me down percy" Annabeth firmly said but I saw the smile on her face.

As I didn't want to be killed I put her down and insted cupped her face in my hands and kissed her full on the mouth but was suddenly intorupted by a very high-pitch yell.

"What are you doing kissing my future husband!" Why must the world do this to me...

I expected Annabeth to go other and slap Chloe but she didn't, no, in fact she just laughed. "Future husband""So stupid""Like he would go for you" she said in between fits of laughter.

"What is so funny you dumb blonde!" replied Chloe, red with anger. Once she said that I knew she was in for it.

Annabeth stopped laughing and gave Chloe one of her best death glares while walking over to her.

"No one calls me a dumb blonde" Annabeth told her not forgeting the slap at the end and OW did it look painful.

"Beth come on, lets go meet my friends" I begged not wanting anything to get out of hand.

"Fine, lets go" she said showing no emotion at all.

* * *

So we walked away from Chloe who was still stood in shock. I soon saw all my mates and introduced them to Annabeth.

"hey guys, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend" I told them.

"WHAT!" was there reply.


End file.
